


Two Happy Boys

by RagingFiend



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingFiend/pseuds/RagingFiend
Summary: Tyler has a nightmare in his hotel room. Good thing his best friend Josh is there to take care of him.





	Two Happy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written and I love it so much ahhh. I hope you find this sweet like I did. Will shy Tyler actually let his friend take care of him? Keep reading to find out hehe.

_Tyler was performing for the biggest crowd of the tour so far. Singing his heart out to Ride, he danced along on stage feeling overwhelmed with excitement and adrenaline. Things turned bad, however, as he played the next note. Tyler accidentally hit the wrong chord. And then another one. All at once the crowd began booing and throwing concessions in anger. He looked back at Josh for help, only to find his best friend booing too. The crowd of faces were dark. The room was getting smaller. He sat down and cried trying to shield his face with his arms. They chanted at him, “Loser! Idiot! Failure!” He heard Josh chanting his name in a taunting voice, “Tylerrr, Tyyyleeerrr, Tyler!”_

“Tyler!” he woke in a panic, sitting up to frantically survey his surroundings. It took a second to figure out what was happening as he rubbed his sore eyes. He wasn’t on stage anymore. Instead, Tyler was wearing pajamas and lying in his hotel bed. One look to his side revealed a worried, sleep deprived Josh.

“You were having a nightmare, Ty. I was trying to wake you.” Josh had gotten out of his own bed from across the room to stand by his best friends side, unsure of what to do.

“Oh. ’m sorry Josh, I-I’ll go back to sleep.” Tyler was visibly shaking, albeit under the covers, and his shirt was soaked in sweat. There’s no way, Josh thinks, that he’ll let him go back to sleep like this. Instead, he gets an idea.

Josh’s voice turns soft and soothing as he reaches for Tyler’s hand to pull him out of bed. “C’mere Ty, you gotta change outta that sweaty shirt.” Usually his friend hates attention and deals with stress by bundling it up inside where nobody can see it. Tonight though, he seemed too far gone to care.

Tyler whined, (case and point) still tired and nervous from the nightmare, but allowed his friend to pull him up into a standing position. Josh walked over to the first open suitcase on the ground (which just so happened to be his own) and retrieved a fitted t-shirt--although huge on Tyler’s small frame--to replace the dirty one. “Arms up.” Tyler grunted in reply and Josh made quick work of dressing him and guiding him back under the covers.

“Hey, uh Josh?” Tyler looked particularly small in that moment as Josh was about to return to his own bed.

“Yeah Ty?”

He hesitated, “um, could you maybe, um...stay with me? In my bed? It’s cool if you don’t want to-”

Josh smiled, “Of course I will Ty.” He scooted next to the shy boy and immediately manhandled him up and onto his lap. Tyler let out a surprised squeak and his cheeks blushed red. His eyes darted down to Josh’s arms. They wrapped around his small waist, holding his hips in place, like a child on their mother's chest. Tyler really liked the feeling, but he would never admit that to Josh. It didn’t matter that his best friend could read him like a book. The thought made Tyler nervous.

Josh sensed this and cooed. “Stop squirming Ty baby, I've got you. Not gonna let anything hurt you.” Josh softly shushed him and tucked his chin over Tyler’s soft brown hair tufts. Tyler blushed furiously and whined at the pet name, finally giving in and scooting impossibly closer to his best friend.

“Gonna take care of you baby, just sleep. We’ve got a show tomorrow night to rest up for.” Josh lightly kissed Tyler’s temple.

The love and comfortability hung heavy in the air that night, leaving both of them to fall peacefully asleep. Just them against the world, two happy boys.


End file.
